1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan and in particular, to a fan which can actively adjust the sizes of all air outlets of the fan during operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the systems become miniaturized and integrated, single fan is designed to have more than two outlets to dissipate heat from components in different locations in order to keep a constant temperature in the systems.
However, components release different amounts of heat during operation. For example, during different operating situations such as low, regular or full speed, different high component temperature will occur at different places and different times in the system. Raising the fan speed is the most common way to solve the problem, such that the component with the highest temperature can cooled to be operated normally. However, the disadvantage is that all areas are thus cooled with the same amount of air and energy produced by the fan, resulting in a waste of energy. In addition, it increases noise and decreases the lifetime of the fan.